


Just Another Day

by DirtiestGirlInAmerica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestGirlInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another Tuesday, nothing special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

It was just another Tuesday, the same as every other Tuesday. Nothing special happened.  
But in the back of his mind, Mickey knew that this particular Tuesday was special. It had been exactly twenty years since he had been pushed out his first home, his crazy mother's womb.  
The last time he could remember celebrating his birthday was when he was five. His mom made him a shitty chocolate cake and Mandy made him a crappy little card; that he still has, hidden in his room. He didn't get presents, or anything special. He was lucky he didn't get smacked. He had mouthed off to his dad. But his mom stopped Terry before he couldn't hit the youngest male Milkovich. Looking back now, he guesses that was his present.  
Over the last fifteen years, he hadn't been told happy birthday by anyone. Not Mandy or Nicky or Joey or Iggy or Tony. Not even once. Honestly he didn't think anyone even knew when his birthday was.

 _This_ particular Tuesday, Ian Gallagher showed up at his house, stupid grin on his face.

"What d'ya want Gallagher?" Mickey really wasn't in the mood for any stupid shit.

"I found something out today." The kid was excited, and talking to fast.

"And you think I care?" He was getting pretty frustrated.

"I know what today is, Mick." No, he couldn't know about that. How could he know? Who told the kid?

"Yea, what's that?" He tried to act like he didn't care, but he was curious as to what Ian was going to say. Did the kid really know what today is? Or was Mickey just over-reacting.

"It's your birthday," Ian paused, as if he expected Mickey to freak out. When he didn't, Ian spoke again. "Happy birthday Mick."

The older boy rolled his eyes, "Yea, who told ya that?" Ian looked nervous now, the excitement nearly gone from his eyes.

"Well..I had been wondering when your birthday was, so I asked Mandy. At first she said she didn't know. But Lip over-heard our conversation and said that he thought your birthday was today. Mandy asked what the date was and after Lip told her, she said she sorta remembered celebrating your birthday once. And that today's date seemed right." Ian was rambling, Mickey thought it was adorable; not that he would ever admit it.

Mickey just nodded, "So what if today's my birthday? It's just another day, the same as yesterday and the same as tomorrow. Nothing special."

Ian looked hurt and confused. "But Mickey, it's your birthday. That's special. I've gotta give you a gift."

Mickey shook his head. "No way Gallagher. You aren't getting me a gift for my stupid fucking birthday!" Mick hadn't realized his voice was getting louder. He really didn't want to yell at Ian but he didn't want some faggy birthday gift. No one had cared about his birthday since he was five.

**Why should anyone care now?**

"I..I'm sorry Mickey." The younger boy's voice was shaking.

"Whatever Gallagher. Just forget the whole fucking thing. And never mention my stupid fucking birthday ever again." Ian just stared at Mickey. "Oh fuck Gallagher. Just get in here and fuck me already."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about ten minutes. I was in the bathroom about to turn the shower on when this just came to me. So I delayed the shower and typed this up on my cell phone.


End file.
